ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Maleficent
' Maleficent' is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is a powerful sorceress who has the ability to transform into a dragon. Maleficent is portrayed by Kristin Bauer van Straten. Maleficent's gallery is here. Biography Background Maleficent places Briar Rose under the Sleeping Curse. However, she eventually gets woken up by Stefan with True Love's Kiss. Maleficent becomes a wreck, until she meets Regina Mills, who convinces Maleficent to get revenge and put Aurora, the daughter of Briar Rose and Stefan, under the Sleeping Curse as well. Maleficent allies herself with Ursula and Cruella De Vil, and they kidnap Rumplestiltskin's maid Belle in order to get a magical gauntlet from him. However, Rumplestiltskin keeps Belle and the gauntlet, and leaves them empty-handed. After Rumplestiltskin manages to create a bottle of true love, he hires Prince David to hide the bottle - which is placed inside a golden egg - inside the belly of a beast. David enters the castle of the supposed beast, to discover that the beast is Maleficent. David is confused at first, until Maleficent transforms into a fire-breathing dragon and attacks him. He manages to get the golden egg inside Maleficent by sticking it through the gills in her neck, before just barely escaping Maleficent's castle. Later, Regina visits Maleficent, who is revealed to be Regina's only friend, and obtains the Dark Curse which Maleficent had hidden in the glass orb above her staff. With the Dark Curse in Regina's possession, Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula manage to get Snow White and Prince David to use the Tree of Wisdom, which can answer any question for a valiant hero. However, the Tree refuses Snow and David, for Snow carries an unborn child with the potential for great darkness. That night, Maleficent visits Snow and reveals that she is also pregnant, and tries to convince Snow that they must work together to defeat Regina, for the sake of their unborn children. However, Snow refuses to work with Maleficent, and doesn't want her child exposed to darkness just to stop the Dark Curse. Later, Snow and David use Maleficent's unborn offspring to transfer their own unborn child's darkness into it, before the Sorcerer's Apprentice banishes Maleficent's child. Season 1 Maleficent, along with the other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest not protected by Cora's shield, is consumed by Regina's curse and sent to Storybrooke. However, Maleficent becomes trapped in her dragon form and lives in a large cavernous area underneath Storybrooke. When Rumplestiltskin claims that the bottle of true love that he hid long ago is the key to saving Henry, who had fallen under a Sleeping Curse, he sends Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow and David, and Regina to go to the abandoned library which has an elevator that leads to the underground cave where Maleficent resides. Emma goes underground alone, armed with her father's sword, and battles Maleficent's dragon form, until Emma manages to stab the dragon in the chest, which causes the dragon to die in a blaze of fire. Emma finds the golden egg with the bottle inside sitting on top of a pile of ashes and collects it. Season 2 When Regina plans on destroying Storybrooke using a magic fail-safe known as the Trigger, she reveals that it is in Snow White's glass coffin which resides in the underground cavern. She and Captain Hook travel to the underground cavern, and reveals that Hook's job is being bait, before pushing him into a pit where Maleficent's ashes are. Sensing Hook's presence, Maleficent's ashes rebuild themselves. Maleficent attacks Captain Hook, before growing in size and swatting him away. Captain Hook, however, manages to survive and escape. Season 3 In Neverland, Emma says that her power of belief is strong enough, due to having fought Maleficent's dragon form. In New York, Maleficent's dragon form is seen in one of Emma Swan's flashbacks after she regains her lost memories by drinking a memory-restoring potion given to her by Hook and created by Zelena Mills. Season 4 Allied with Ursula and Cruella in his plan to find "The Author", Rumplestiltskin successfully resurrects Maleficent. She learns from Rumplestiltskin that her daughter, named Lily, is still alive and somewhere on Earth. When she finds out that Ursula and Cruella abandoned Lily in the woods as a baby, Maleficent turns in a dragon to kill Cruella, although Cruella uses her powers to control animals to make Maleficent stop and have a nap. Later, Maleficent enlists Emma on a mision to find Lily, and Regina trusts Maleficent to guard Belle's heart, although Rumplestiltskin steals it back. Emma eventually returns with Lily, and Maleficent is reunited with her daughter. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Robin Hood and his Merry Men, including Will Scarlet, sneak into Maleficent's castle one night while she is away on other business and steal Maleficent's chest of gold. Will steals a magic looking-glass, and they all manage to escape. However, Maleficent's voice echoes to them, stating that she does not care about the stolen treasure but wants the looking-glass back. However, Will and Anastasia use the looking-glass to escape to Wonderland. Storybrooke Live Maleficent appears in Storybrooke Live, her statuses and blogs are available here. Family *'Lilith Page' (daughter) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Maleficent is based on the wicked sorceress in the fairytale 'Sleeping Beauty'. Appearances *'S1, E02: '"The Thing You Love Most" (flashback) *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E20: '"The Evil Queen" ---- *'S3, E12: "New York City Serenade" (flashback) ---- *'S4, E11:' "Heroes and Villains" (flashback) *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" (flashback) *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" *'S4, E18:' "Sympathy For The De Vil" *'S4, E19:' "Lily" *'S4, E20:' "Mother" ---- *'W, E03: '"Forget Me Not" ---- *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Resurrected characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Reawakened characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:The Queens of Darkness